


Not In Kansas Anymore

by thorkiship18



Series: Sam and Dean: Video Game Verse [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dragons, M/M, Sibling Incest, Skyrim Main Quest, Sorry Not Sorry, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sam and Dean wake up one morning to discover that, once again, things aren't as they seem. In fact, they are trapped within a video game filled with dangerous monsters, bandits and even worse: Dragons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and made this because why not? Might be a series, who knows. Enjoy. (Errors are my own.)

Sam's not very happy with what just transpired. In fact, he's pissed off beyond measure.

He was lead into a Nordic burial site by some "unfriendly-friendly" ghost beings or whatever. They didn't have a choice in defending themselves, they made that very clear. They were being controlled by this crazy Necromancer who killed his own assistant. Luckily, Sam took him out before whatever plans he had came to fruition.

The entire time, however, Dean waited outside. He demanded that Sam not go in alone, but he did anyway. That's the strange thing about this world. When they command each other to do something, they do it. Usually without question. Must be a mechanic in the game itself.

They've been stuck in this place--in this Skyrim--for nearly three months already, and it's proving difficult to get home. All that they know is that in order to get back to their world, they have to find the "Dragonborn" and get him to a place called "Sovngarde" so he can defeat the World Eater, "Alduin".

Damn game plots.

"What took you so long, Sammy?" Dean sighs as his brother exits the barrow. "Run into trouble again?"

Sam smirks, tossing his brother a hefty bag of gold. "Nothing I couldn't handle. I told you, I got this."

"Holy shit! This just might be enough to get that sword I wanted from that blacksmith in Riverwood. What was inside anyways?"

"Oh, you know...crazy mages."

"Ah, right. I hate Witches."

The younger Winchester brother rolls his eyes. "Mages. They're called Mages here. And I happen to be one."

"Whatever you call them," Dean waves his hand as he stuffs the gold in his rucksack. "They shoot fireballs out of their asses. Which is something you don't do. You're different from them."

Sam smiles, though it is unintentional. There's always an exception when it comes to him, that is something he's learned ever since they were kids. Though they rarely had a normal childhood. The monsters in this world are common, and are brazen enough to attack people in broad daylight.

The Werewolves here are huge and hairy throughout and stand on their hind legs, just like in the movies. The Vampires are indistinguishable between the people, but have glowing, red/yellow eyes. But the most horrifying creatures, besides the Dragons of course, are the monsters known as "Hagravens".

Yeah, Dean is scared shitless of those things, and Sam doesn't blame him at all. He'll protect him.

"Right." He hums, shouldering his own knapsack. "Wanna get going? I think that the Jarl of Whiterun might have a lead on The Dragonborn."

Dean groans in distaste at the mention of the Jarl. They aren't exactly very friendly towards each other. You know, being strangers to the land and whatnot. "That guy pisses me off. Especially that dude who works for him. Provintus or whatever the hell his name is. Condescending prick."

"He's helped us before, Dean, but he's not exactly very trusting towards us. The moment you said we were from a place where pictures talked, he immediately called his guards. Not to mention the time he almost had you killed for showing him your... _collection_ of Japanese erotica."

The freckled Hunter grins as they begin walking away from the barrow. "He loved it."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

****

The only thing worse than getting sidetracked, is getting sidetracked while simultaneously getting lost in the process. Dean doesn't really understand how that can get lost as they have "compasses" and "maps" in their heads. Possibly another gameplay mechanic.

Being in this world is confusing. Just how they came to be here, he doesn't know. And it's not like anyone's missing them; Cass and their mother died due to what happened with Billie. For each action, there is a consequence, and the two of them paid the price. Sam and Dean mourned them, but it was inevitable in their particular line of work.

But Dean is in fact concerned about getting back to Earth. Kelly and Lucifer's Demon spawn are still alive, and probably being looked after. If they aren't there to protect Earth, then all is lost. Sam and Dean have saved the world countless times, and they will continue to do so if they get back home.

For now though, getting out of this cave filled with blind, but vicious Elves seems more important.

****

"Buy me a drink."

"What? Why? You have money."

"Yeah, but I'm saving up for that sword. He said he'd have it ready by tomorrow."

Sam scoffs over his plate of food in the inn they're at. He relents after taking a small glance at his brother's face. He's pulling a page from his own book with those dewy puppy dog eyes. Low blow. Sam digs around in his jacket pocket until he finds his own sack of dwindling gold.

Unlike Dean, he rarely uses weapons such as swords and bows. Not when there's a spell for them, of course. Apparently, everyone in Skyrim can utilize Magic; called Magick here. He and Dean both have Magicka reserves, but Sam has a larger one, enabling him to cast more complicated, more precise spells.

Suddenly, Sam feels lips on his.

Dean. His voice his husky, and his breath smells like peppermint.

"Thanks, Sammy."

The words instantly go down south towards Sam's groin. He stifles a moan, though he's certain that Dean has picked up on it. As soon as he's done eating and Dean has his drink, Sam's gonna get his revenge.

On his body.

****

The Jarl of Whiterun didn't give them much to go on. Only that a group of men known as "The Greybeards" have called The Dragonborn not too long before they showed up in Skyrim. They're located on top of The Throat of the World, the largest mountain in Skyrim. 7,000 steps. Jesus Christ, that's a hike. However, they aren't in a hurry to get there.

They need to prepare of course, which is why they're still in Whiterun. Dean had went to Warmaidens, a shop that caters to swords and armor while Sam went to visit the Jarl's court wizard. Stocking up on new spells helps them to be ready for anything. He too is cautious of the Winchesters.

Once Sam is finished purchasing his new spell tomes, the unthinkable happens. The building he's in shakes and rumbles...and the hard roar of a Dragon is heard. Sam grabs his belongings, and sprints out of the door. He has to check on Dean. They've never fought a Dragon from this world before, but they know how huge they are; they saw one last week in the sky.

Upon getting outside, all Sam sees is complete and utter chaos. There are people running and screaming from the beast breathing fire down upon them. Without even thinking, Sam takes the new spell tomes from his rucksack, and opens them all at once. In an instant, the knowledge within the grimoires flow into him, allowing him access to new Magick abilities.

Now, he has to find Dean.

He sprints down the stairs, heart racing. Dean has to be okay. He just  _has_ to. They've survived worse things than this...but not as terrifying really. Right as Sam nears the blacksmith's shop, he witnesses a guard getting snatched into the air by the Dragon's claws. This is getting worse and worse by the minute.

"Sam!" He hears behind him. It's Dean. He has his new sword drawn. "Come on, take cover!"

The brunette does as he's told, and he and brother quickly hide behind the store. He notices that there are others back here too. Three children, an elderly woman who Sam thinks is blind, and the couple who blacksmith and run the shop together. He has a feeling that Dean also brought them back here. He's a true hero.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Can't you tell? It's a Dragon attack. What are our options?"

Sam chances a look at the children who are frightened. They aren't real, nothing but artificial intelligence. But to each other, they're real, and that's clearly enough for him. "We can run. We can't leave them to die."

"I've never fought a Dragon like this before." Dean mutters. "Did you get what you needed up there?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Okay. Are you sure that we need to do this?"

"Dean..."

"Right. You guys stay here. Sam, let's move!"

It isn't long until both Winchesters are sprinting out from their hiding spot to encounter the danger within the city. They stop a second to gawk at the carnage and destruction that this town is suffering from.

Just what have they gotten themselves into here?

As if it senses them, the winged creature swoops down several yards from the pair, screeching in their direction. Dean holds out his sword in front of him, while Sam cradles lightning in his left hand, and fire in the other. Wherever Chuck is right now, Sam thinks he's probably laughing at their situation right now.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"If we die in here...do we come back?"

Good question, though Sam doesn't give an answer. He doesn't get a chance to really, not when the Dragon starts spewing fire at them. Dean veers to the right, taking Sam by the arm with him. Close call. The brothers look each other in their battle worn eyes. They  _have_ survived worse things than this...together. They've been killed over and over again, but they're here now in some damn game.

They're the goddamn Winchesters.

Sam shares a knowing look with Dean, and they spring into action. Dean snatches up a discarded shield, and bangs on it to capture the Dragon's attention. It works. As the thing is concentrated on him, Sam combines both spells in hand, shooting streams of lightning and fore at the unsuspecting monster. It screeches in pain, but doesn't stop it's assault on the town.

"Dean!" He yells. "Throw it!"

It meaning the new sword.

"Are you crazy!? I just got that thing!"

"Do it or we all die!"

It's clear that Dean doesn't like whatever plans are happening, but he grudgingly throws the sword at the Dragon. As it flies, Sam switches to his Telekinesis spell, and catches the blade midair. He shouts and he forces the weapon through the Dragon's skull, putting a stop to it's rampage once and for all.

The monster's corpse falls down onto the streets of Whiterun as Sam and Dean catch their breaths. It's a miracle that they could even bring it down. From what they've heard, only The Dragonborn can kill Dragons and steal their souls. Well, that's not true anymore, now is it? Not with the being's soul getting absorbed by both Sam and Dean.

Weird.

They can feel the power swimming through their bodies. They can understand the language of the Dragons now. And they can do something...else. It's uncertain as of now, but Sam does not dwell. After some time, the townsfolk come out of hiding, and they all gather around the body of the Dragon (which has become nothing but bones now). All of sudden, they start cheering for them.

An unusual situation for them.

****

After the defeat of the giant fire breathing lizard, the Winchesters were hailed as the Heroes of Whiterun, and given as much gold as possible to get them to their ultimate destination. The Jarl made up with Dean, and all was right. He pointed them in the direction of the Throat of the World before warning them that The Greybeards aren't exactly friendly when it comes to strangers.

What else is new?

"You know, this ain't so bad." Dean says as he bites into a fresh apple. "Like, this has happened before a lot, but this time...I'm actually having fun."

"Well, I guess I'm glad about that."

"What do you think he looks like? The Dragonborn I mean."

"I've never played the game, and I think you can create the main character however you want."

"Oh. Neat."

"Haha...yeah. I, um, I love you, Dean."

"Right back at ya, Sammy."

And so, Sam and Dean Winchester took the first steps of a long and lengthy adventure towards getting back to their world...but what evil could be pulling the strings behind their entrapment?

That is a tale for another time...


End file.
